<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>David by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245399">David</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brain Damage, Child Abuse, Double Anal Penetration, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rating: NC17, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Watersports, pain slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully. Don't like, don't read!</p>
<p>Update: Due to a medical condition I will be forced to stop writing for the forseeable future. I have therefore decided to orphan this story. If any author wishes to pick it up again, please feel free to do so!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p>
<p>Please be kind with your feedback as English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank entered his apartment and silently closed the door behind him. He felt like a thief, breaking and entering someone elses home, not like returning to his family. After six and a half years in prison, his surprise release that morning had thrown him for a loop. </p><p>For hours he had walked around town, trying to clear his head and calm his nerves. Even before he was arrested, his marriage had been on shaky ground, with too many lies and no passion between him and his wife Amy. By the time he had been sentenced for sexual assault of a minor (the memory of that fourteen year old bitch had gotten him off more than once in prison), any pretending of being a family had ceased and he hadn't heard from her or his son David once.</p><p>For a while he had considered just leaving town but the absence of divorce papers had him return to his former home. While scared of the reception that he might receive, he knew that it was time to figure out where they stood.</p><p>Approaching the master bedroom, Frank stopped short when he heard a female groan. "Aahhh, yes, baby, deeper..."</p><p>Silently moving closer, Frank glanced through the half open door. Shocked he saw his wife lying in the middle of their bed, her skirt pushed up, legs spread wide, with their eleven year old son licking her cunt. "Fuck yeah, baby, push that tongue deep into mommy's cunt, you're such a good boy."</p><p>He watched David sloppily eat his mother's hole, with her panting like a bitch in heat.</p><p>"Fuck, baby, you're such a good cunt eater, should have put you to work a long time ago."</p><p>With Amy pushing herself onto David's face, Frank watched his son tongue-fuck his mom's cunt. He felt his own cock rapidly harden in his pants.</p><p>"Fuck Dave, deeper, lick my cunt!", panting heavily, Amy continued to edge the boy on. Unable to control himself any longer, Frank freed his hard cock and started to pump it to the scene in front of him.</p><p>Soon is became clear that humping her son's face wasn't enough for Amy and he watched her pull the boy up. Gripping his dripping boy cock, she guided it to her wet cunt and began to rub his cock head against her cunt lips.</p><p>"Fuck, baby, can you feel how wet you make mommy?"</p><p>Taking a look at the boy's face, Frank saw a mix of lust and confusion. His boy appeared to be somewhat out of it and slow to comprehend his mother's words.</p><p>Apparently unwilling to wait any longer, Amy began to guide his cock into her spread cunt. Frank watched a flash of ecstasy cross his son's face, before loosing control of his muscles and deeply burrying his unprotected boy cock in his mother's fuck hole. "Yessss, fuck, that's it, push that cock of yours in deep, baby!"</p><p>Grabbing the boy's ass hard, Amy began to push him down while grinding up to get him deeper into her cunt.</p><p>The boy, clearly helpless in his lust, humped her like a dog in heat, chasing the hot wetness of her cunt. Frank continued to milk his own thick cock, while watching his wife and boy fuck.</p><p>Unable to stay silent any longer, David started panting and talking. "Please, mom, I can't... please... don't... please, stop...!"</p><p>Hearing the desperate pleas, Frank felt a hot surge of lust race through his cock. He didn't know why his boy was begging Amy to stop but the desperation in his voice only fueled Frank's need to get off.</p><p>Amy began to calm their son. "Sshhh, baby, don't worry, mommy will take care of you, just come in mommy's cunt."</p><p>She supported her statement by gripping his hips and pushing him down on her. "Mommy needs your cum, baby, fill me up."</p><p>Unable to control himself any longer, David came with a loud moan and spilled his seed deep into his mother's womb. Amy released a short scream herself and came with her son's cock still squirting inside her.</p><p>At the same time, Frank shot a large load of his own cum, spraying the carpet in front of him.</p><p>Ignoring his own state for the moment, Frank looked back to his family und froze in shock. Still lying on the bed, completely fucked out, with David's deflating cock still in her wet cunt, Amy was looking directly at Frank. The door most have opening further during their fuck and now Frank, with his dripping dick still in his hand, was clearly in her line of sight.</p><p>He watched her stroke the boy's back, while crooning softly and not loosing eye contact with Frank. "Such a good boy, mommy is so proud of you. Did you enjoy fucking mommy's cunt?“</p><p>Frank watched his son's soft cock slip from her wet hole and Amy began immediately to massage it again. "Come on, baby, show me how much you like fucking mommy, I need you hard again."</p><p>Clearly overstimulated after his recent orgasm and the new assault on his cock, the boy was moaning helplessly, with tears running down his face. "Please mom, don't, I can't.. please don't...".</p><p>Ignoring the boy's pleas, Amy continued to fondle his cock and crooned: "Don't worry, baby, I'll get you ready for mommy's cunt. You're such a good boy, just one more fuck... "</p><p>Giving Frank a happy smile, Amy aligned the boy's half hard cock again with her cunt and pushed it back it. Searching his wife's eyes, Frank found unadulterated lust without an ounce of shame and after taking a deep breath, he gave her a slow nod.</p><p>Putting his spent cock back in his pants, he silently closed the door and walked back into the living room. Hearing the horny moans of his wife using their son for a second time, he felt a wave of contentment. Coming home had been a good decision and he was looking forward to the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David's journey continues...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p><p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Frank woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember the last time he had such a relaxed night. Having watched his wife turn their son into her fucktoy had not only given him sexual release but also hope for their future as a family. </p><p>However, after his orgasm, he had been wiped out and had fallen asleep on the couch. Hearing now the shower turn on helped him locate Amy and he decided that some coffee would be in order. He knew they still had a lot to talk about and he wanted them both wide awake for it.</p><p>He was enjoying his second cup when he heard footsteps approaching. Amy entered the kitchen and Frank was taken aback. She was wearing a very short rosé negligee, which barely covered her large tits and cunt. Silently rummaging around the fridge, she produced a bottle of milk and began to warm a cup.</p><p>Before Frank could come up with something to say, he watched her open a cabinet and remove a box of porridge oats. She appeared to search within the box for a moment before retrieving a bottle of pills</p><p>Taking two out, she returned the rest to their hiding place and left the kitchen with the warm milk and pills in hand. Frank decided to follow her.</p><p>Amy walked straight into the master bedroom but left the door partially open again. Finding himself in the same position as the night before, Frank felt his curiosity rise. </p><p>Amy put the milk and pills down on the bedside table and began to rouse David. "Hey baby, time to wake up...".</p><p>With his boy slowly waking up, Frank watched in astonishment as Amy lowered the comforter and began to massage their naked son's crotch.</p><p>"Such a big boy", she crooned, "time to get hard for mommy...".</p><p>That appeared to startle David into full wakefulness and he began to struggle. "No, please, mom, don't...".</p><p>"But, baby, mommy needs you..." Turning to the side for a moment, she grabbed the cup and two pills and offered them to their son. "Here baby, this will help you get ready for mommy. Be a good boy and take your medicine!"</p><p>Seeing the pills, David began to frantically shake his head. "Please, mom, don't... I'll be good, I promise, I'll do whatever you want... please no more pills..."</p><p>Clearly getting impatient with the boy, Frank could see anger rising on Amy's face. Putting down the cup, she didn't hesitate before raising her hand and hitting David's face hard.</p><p>"Stop it, David, you need your medicine and you will take it! UNDERSTOOD?". The last word was screamed into his face and Frank watched his son cower in fear.</p><p>Obviously shaken and scared, he accepted the offered milk and swallowed the pills. His eyes pressed tightly closed, he downed the whole cup before Amy took it out of his shaking hands. </p><p>Having placed it back on the nightstand, she pulled David up against her side. The boy struggled for a moment but was soon pressed against her barely covered breasts.</p><p>"Sshhh, baby, it's ok. I'm sorry for hitting you but you know you need your medicine to be a good boy for mommy."</p><p>While Amy stroked the boy's head, Frank watched his son's eyes slowly glaze over. Apparently, this was what his wife had been waiting for, as she pushed down the top if her gown and freed her large breasts.</p><p>Pushing her son's head down, she encouraged him: "Come on, baby, suck mommy's tits, be a good boy".</p><p>Despite being clearly drugged out of his mind, David latched onto his target with precision and started to suck. It didn't take long for the room to fill with obscene slurpung noises and the horny moans of his wife.</p><p>Frank watched his son rub his still soft boy cock against his mother's leg. His movements erratic, the boy was clearly desperate to get hard.</p><p>Feeling his own cock fill rapidly, Frank opened his bathrobe and took himself in hand. In response to his action, he watched his wife spread her legs and start playing with her cunt.</p><p>Enthralled by her glistening hole and the need to bury himself in it, he nearly missed her next words. </p><p>"Come on, baby, it's time for you to take care of daddy." Taking the drugged boy's hand, Amy got them off the bed and walked him over to his father.</p><p>Feeling like a deer in headlights, Frank didn't know how to respond. Before he could even consider the picture that he was presenting, with his open bathrobe, hard cock in hand, his wife and son stood in front of him.</p><p>For a moment, his brain seemed to be overloaded with input, his wife's large breasts, glistening with their son's saliva, his son's glassy, drugged eyes, his wife's hand playing with the boy's soft cock, while her other hand was playing with her cunt. </p><p>"Look at daddy's big hard cock, baby, I bet he wants nothing more than to bury that big piece of daddy meat in a warm, wet hole."</p><p>Giving her son's boy cock one last stroke, Amy placed her hand on the boy's shoulder and pushed him down on his knees.</p><p>Frank nearly came in that exact moment. To see his eleven year old son, high as a kite, his lips wet from sucking, kneeling naked in front of his hard cock, made him spurt pre-cum in a short burst right into the boy's face. </p><p>Now his young son looked like the perfect cock slut, stupidly waiting to be used by his father.</p><p>Without conscious thought, Frank grabbed the boy's head and pushed his hard cock between his slutty lips. Feeling perverse lust raging through his veins, he didn't give his son time to adjust but pushed his cock deep into his throat.</p><p>Even with the drugs turning the boy into a sex doll, he was unable to handle his father's big cock and started gagging. Feeling his son's throat constrict around his meat, Frank only pushed harder.</p><p>"Fucking slut, swallow the cock that made you..." Hammering his cock ruthlessly down his son's throat, he felt the boy's desperate fight for air. Even drugged up as he was, he tried to push his father away but failed against his greater strength.</p><p>Frank enjoyed his son spasm around his cock. Watching the boy being helplessly reduced to a hole for his father's pleasure and having been close from the moment he pushed into his boy's mouth, Frank came with a load roar the moment he felt David loose consciousness.</p><p>In a last show of power, Frank pushed his cock deep into the unconscious boy's throat to fill his belly with his father's load. Pulling out his spent cock, he let the passed out boy unceremoniously fall to the floor.</p><p>However, before he could turn away, his eyes fell to the boy's cock. It appeared to be dripping and a look down to the floor explained it. Right in front of him, were the boy had been kneeling, a puddle of fresh cum was visible on the carpet.</p><p>Before he could process the information, his wife came closer and whispered into his ear: "My, my, looks like our little boy enjoyed being used by his daddy. I bet he can't wait to ride that big cock of yours..."</p><p>Feeling his cock grow hard at the suggestion, Frank gave his wife a dark smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to break in David's boy cunt...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p>
<p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank had just finished his shower when he heard retching from the master bedroom. His son must have gained consciousness and discovered the present that his father had shot down his throat.</p>
<p>Slowly drying himself off, Frank took his time before leaving the bathroom. He didn't bother with clothes and walked naked into the bedroom. His cock, large even when soft, dangled between his legs and he felt a thrill when his son's eyes immediately focused on his fuck meat.</p>
<p>The boy was still on the floor, with tear tracks on his face. The drugs must have worn off as the boy's eyes were now clear and showed an onset of panic. Trying to crawl away from his father, David bumped into his mother who stopped his retreat.</p>
<p>"No, please, I'll do whatever you say, please don't..." Before the boy could finish his desperate plea, Frank had crossed the room and hit his son hard across the face.</p>
<p>"SHUT UP, WHORE!", he screamed into the boy's face, before forcing his son's mouth open with his cock meat for the second time that day.</p>
<p>"Come on, you little cock sucker, get daddy's cock hard. You're nothing more than a whore for your father's cock, boy." Frank brutally fucked his son's mouth and only stopped when his cock was hard as steel.</p>
<p>Pushing the boy off his cock, he turned to his wife. "Get the cunt ready, I'll be waiting." Without another word he left the room.</p>
<p>David had meanwhile curled into himself and his body was shaking. Heavy tears running down his face, his mother cradled him into her arms, pushing his head against her tits. "Sshhh, baby, don't cry,  you're now mommy's and daddy's little boy whore!" </p>
<p>Turning the crying boy's head, Amy forced him into a messy kiss, pushing her tongue deep into his mouth, swapping spit with her distraught son.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, one of her hands had targeted his half hard boy cock, massaging it slowly. Amy pushed her mouth back against his and mumbled: "Don't worry, baby, mommy knows what you need. You have been such a good little cock sucker for daddy, now mommy will make you feel good."</p>
<p>She helped her son up and guided him into the kitchen. Swamped by pain and confusion, he continued to cry and didn't see her retrieve the pills. Only when she placed a glass of water in front of him, his scared eyes found hers again.</p>
<p>Straddling her boy's lap, she pushed two pills into his mouth. He started to shake his head but she stopped the movement and whispered at him: "Swallow your pills, baby. Daddy is going to break in your boy cunt today and he wants you to be a horny slut for that."</p>
<p>Rubbing her bare cunt against her son's cock, she continued: "You will love being raped by your daddy's cock. Just like you loved fucking mommy's cunt. You're our a dirty boy whore and we will fuck you so good."</p>
<p>While watching more tears run down his face, Amy also felt his boy cock switch against her cunt. She silently handed him the glass of water and he swallowed the pills.</p>
<p>Grabbing the boy's hand, she led him into the living room. Frank was sitting in front of the tv, still naked, playing with his cock.</p>
<p>Amy pushed David to sit on the couch next to his father and sat back on his lap. Grabbing his half hard cock, she pushed it into her cunt and started to ride him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, baby, so good, mommy is going to get you hard." For a while, the room was filled only with the wet noises of Amy's cunt around her son's cock.</p>
<p>With his boy cock growing hard in her cunt, his eyes also lost focus and the drugs began to blur his mind. Amy continued to ride him until he lost control and shot his load into her cunt.</p>
<p>"Yes, baby, that's it, you're doing so well", she crooned before turning them around so that he was now laying on top of her. She felt his cock slip out and immediately scooped some of his cum out of her cunt.</p>
<p>Reaching behind his back, she placed her cum-covered fingers at his boy cunt and started to push one in. His body rocked in her arms and he moaned deeply.</p>
<p>"Shh, baby, mommy is preparing your cunt for daddy. Gonna use your own cum, just like a good boy slut."</p>
<p>She added a second finger and another, slightly more painful moan could be heard. However, she felt him continue moving against her and his cock growing hard between her legs.</p>
<p>"That's it, baby, you love getting fucked, don't you? Such a good boy whore, getting hard for his first rape by daddy."</p>
<p>Aligning his cock with her cunt, she simultaneously pushed a third finger in his ass and his meat into her cunt.</p>
<p>Watching his son feverishly alter between pushing into his mom and fucking himself on her fingers, Frank got up and walked behind the boy. </p>
<p>His cock had not turned soft since fucking his boy's mouth earlier and now it was time to break in the boy's cunt.</p>
<p>Amy saw him approach and removed her fingers. A seemingly disappointed moan could be heard from her son but he continued to fuck her.</p>
<p>Unwilling to wait any longer, his father aligned his cock with his hole and began to push. The boy's resulting scream was swallowed by his mother, who pushed her tongue deep into his mouth.</p>
<p>Frank had never before fucked such a tight hole and he continued to push in mercilessly. His boy had gone rigid under him and the pain of his father's hard cock splitting him open had him sob loudly. His sounds of pain and fear merged with his dad's horny moans and panting.</p>
<p>"Fuck boy, should have fucked you years ago, gonna ruin that tight cunt of yours."</p>
<p>He set a brutal pace, ramming his cock hard into his son. Large tears continued to run over his boy's face. His mother, still kissing him sloppily, stopped for a moment to praise her boy.</p>
<p>"Oh baby, mommy is so proud of you. Daddy is raping your boy cunt and you love it, don't you?"</p>
<p>She squeezed her cunt muscles and wet, drugged eyes looked down. Despite the brutal raping, the boy's cock had not gone soft and he was now pushing back and forth between his mother's wet cunt and father's hard cock.</p>
<p>Before he could release another sob, his mother swallowed his dispair with her mouth.</p>
<p>"Ssh baby, you're such a good fuck toy. You need to be fucked by mommy and daddy, don't you? You're just a horny boy slut begging to be used..."</p>
<p>Feeling Frank increase his brutal fucking of their boy, she urged him on.</p>
<p>"Fuck that slut, Frank, he needs to be raped by his daddy. He loves that you're ruining his boy cunt, his cock is so hard. Want you to come deep in his ass, breed him like a whore!"</p>
<p>With a load roar, Frank buried himself in his son and shot his load deep into his body. This was immediately followed by a helpless whine, when his boy shot his own load into his mother's cunt.</p>
<p>Milking her son's erupting cock with her cunt muscles, Amy followed soon and came with a satisfied moan.</p>
<p>With her boy still impaled on his father's slowly softening cock and buried in her cunt, she lovingly caressed her son's face.</p>
<p>"Such a good whore, you were born for this, weren't you? You will soon beg us to rape you, gonna turn you into a perfect boy slut."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Planing David's future...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p><p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After raping their son, Amy and Frank sat down to have their long overdue conversation. They both agreed to forget the past and focus on their future as a family.</p><p>Having discovered their desire to turn their young son David into their fuck toy, they started to make concrete plans. First they decided to withdraw him from school and Amy immediately made the call.</p><p>Next they agreed that a change of scenery would be good and Frank suggested his grandfather's old cabin in the woods.</p><p>With their boy trying to sleep off the trauma of his drugged rape, they made all the necessary arrangements and began to pack.</p><p>After only a couple of hours sleep, they welcomed the next day, ready to start their new life. Together they walked up to their son, still asleep on the couch where they had left him.</p><p>Lying on his stomach, they were able to admire his swollen boy cunt, well used by his father and caked with his dried cum.</p><p>Frank felt his cock harden thinking about the tight hole and how it had milked his daddy meat. He had always loved his sluts young but fucking his eleven year old son had been pure ecstasy. </p><p>His lust was mirrored in his wife's eyes and he knew that she now craved the boy's young cock. She walked over to him and crouched down to his eye level. Tenderly she caressed his face and started to wake him.</p><p>"Hey sleepy head, time to get up, mommy and daddy have a surprise for you..."</p><p>David made a cute snuffeling noise, before slowly coming awake. Stifling a yawn, he started to stretch and Frank saw the exact moment the pain hit him. Overworked muscles, combined with a wrecked boy cunt, made him groan miserably.</p><p>Judging by the tears welling up in the boy's eyes, he apparently remembered his breaking in well. Turned on by the absolute dispair in his son's eyes, Frank pulled his cock out.</p><p>Having registered the movement behind him, the boy turned his head. Upon seeing his father work his cock, he jumped up in panic, trying to escape his parent's perverted plans.</p><p>However, his mother had expected his reaction and blocked his way. She again caressed his face and spoke to him calmly.</p><p>"Shh, calm down, baby, daddy is just getting ready for you. Don't you remember, you're our whore now."</p><p>Licking one of his tears off his face, she continued in a low voice. "Don't worry, mommy and daddy will teach you everything you need to know. We will take you far away and you will become our perfect little boy slut..."</p><p>While one moment standing still, in the next David flew into action and made a desperate attempt to escape. He had nearly reached the door, before his father's hand caught his arm. He turned him in one move and backhanded him with brutal force. The boy went down, knocked out cold.</p><p>Frank wordlessly stuffed his cock back into his pants and turned to his wife. "Get the stupid slut into the car, we're leaving."</p><p>An hour later, they were driving down a bumpy road in a rural area. Having decided to forego the busy roads, Amy had stripped naked and was cradling her similarly naked son against her body. Despite him still being unconscious, she continued playing with his soft boy cock.</p><p>Half of his face had meanwhile turned purple, a testament of his stupid decision to try and run from them. His left eye was also swollen shut and he looked like a hooker who had royally pissed off his pimp.</p><p>Admiring his broken look, Amy became aware of his muscles freezing up. She immediately knew that he was mentally preparing for another attempt to escape, so she leaned close to his ear and started whispering.</p><p>"Don't do it, baby, it will only make him hurt you more. No one is looking for you, darling. I withdrew you from school and you don't have any friends, do you? You only have mommy and daddy and we will teach you to be our perfect little boy whore."</p><p>Even with his eyes still closed, big tears were running down her son's face. Licking the salt of his face, she continued talking.</p><p>"Don't cry, baby, you know you want it. Remember how you fucked mommy's cunt? You loved coming deep in me, didn't you? And daddy raping you got you to so hard. I know you want to feel his hard cock again."</p><p>Pushing one of her big tits against his mouth, she urged him on. "Come on, suck on mommy's tits, darling, just like when you were a baby. Mommy always loved to play with your cock and I'm so happy that daddy now wants to fuck you, too."</p><p>Feeling her son's cock filling out, she continued whispering. "You're such a cheap slut, baby. Just thinking about daddy gets you hard. You want to spread your legs for him and beg him to ruin your boy cunt, don't you?"</p><p>Milking her boy's growing dick, she watched Frank's eyes in the rearview mirror. He was attentively listening to her speech.</p><p>"You want daddy to ram his hard cock into your ass and make you scream. He's going to ride you like the whore that you are and fuck you up good. You will spend the rest of your life begging your daddy to rape you with his big fuck meat..."</p><p>At that point the car made a hard right turn and with screeching brakes came to an abrupt stop. Before they could comprehend what had happened, the door next to them was swung open and David was dragged out.</p><p>Frank threw his naked son face down on the hood of his car. After fumbling with his belt, he pushed his pants below his hips to free his leaking cock. Listening to his wife had nearly made him come in the car and now he needed to rape his boy whore desperately.</p><p>He kicked the boy's legs apart and aligned his large cock with his son's inflamed hole. The boy whimpered, still crying and he heard his muffled begging. </p><p>"Please, not again, daddy, pleeeease...“</p><p>With a brutal push, Frank burried his complete cock in his son's ass. David's scream echoed through the surrounding woods and fueled his father's lust. He mercilessly raped his boy, making him scream with every thrust.</p><p>His balls slapping the boy's legs, he pulled his head back and panted into his ear. </p><p>"Fucking whore, can you feel that? That's your daddy ruining your cunt. Gonna rip you apart, you worthless piece of shit. This is your life now, you're just a hole for my cock."</p><p>Lifting his son's hips, he grabbed his half hard cock and began to work it.</p><p>"Come on, you fucking whore, we both know you get off on daddy raping you. Show me what a slut you are..."</p><p>Within seconds he had a hard boy cock in his hand and he milked it brutally.</p><p>"Yeah, that's it, whore. Gonna make you come impaled on daddy's cock." Ramming his cock into his son's ass as brutal as he could, he came with a loud shout. That same moment, he felt the boy's cock switch in his hand and warm boy cum shot over the hood.</p><p>Laying his whole weight on his son's back, he brought his cum-covered hand to the boy's mouth. </p><p>"Open up, slut." Obediently David licked his fingers clean.</p><p>Pulling out his cock, Frank watched his own cum run out of the boy's gaping ass. The next moment it appeared like someone had cut the boy's strings as he crumbled in front of the car, crying hysterically.</p><p>Not sparing him another look, Frank went back to the driver's seat. They had a long road ahead of them and Amy could handle calming the slut down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new home and a trip down memory lane...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p><p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long ten hour drive, the family finally reached their new home. Hidden deep in the woods, with no neighbors in a thirty miles radius, the cabin was small but had all the amenities of a modern home. Right next to it, Frank's grandfather had even built a small barn and he intended to make good use of it.</p><p>With that thought, he looked over his shoulder to the back seat and watched his wife and son. After his morning rape of the boy, David had spent over half an hour crying hysterically. His mother had tried to calm him down but hadn't succeeded.</p><p>So she had made him swallow some of her mysterious pills and that had helped. However, she must have given him a higher dosage, as he appeared to be barely conscious.</p><p>Of course that hadn't stopped her from playing with his boy cock and once hard, she had mounted him repeatedly. Looking at them now, Frank found her again impaled on their son's cock and close to coming.</p><p>Despite his erection, the boy appeared to be completely out of it, seemingly unaware that he was used as a fuck toy. His eyes were starring blindly ahead and he didn't move a muscle.</p><p>The only sign of life came when his mother reached her orgasm and her milking cunt muscles seemed to trigger the same for him. His body cramped for a moment, before his cock pulsed and filled his mother's cunt again.</p><p>Frank had lost count of how often the boy had come during the trip, so it wasn't a big surprise when his cum started to leak out of his mother's hole.</p><p>Becoming aware of her husband's scrutiny, she gave Frank a relaxed smile. Reaching down to her cunt, she scooped out some of the boy's sperm and coated her son's lips with it.</p><p>Satisfied for the moment, Amy dismounted his cock and helped Frank to carry their belongings into the cabin. By the time they were done, she was basically sleepwalking, so Frank sent her to bed.</p><p>This left him with one last task for the day. He walked back to the car, flung open the back door and grabbed his son by the neck. He pulled him out and took a good lock at him. The discoloration of his face a testament of Frank's earlier punch, combined with cried out, glassy eyes and dried cum on his lips, he looked really fucked up.</p><p>Considering his options, Frank leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear.</p><p>"Welcome to your new home, slut. I would fuck you again but you're still flying high, aren't you? No, that's no fun, daddy wants to hear you scream when he rapes you."</p><p>He turned around and dragged the boy to the barn. "Remember this place? You loved to play here and now you will again. Only this time, you will be daddy's whore."</p><p>Frank let his eyes roam for a moment, before setting on some chains. His granddad had used them to lift engines out of cars and they were dangling from the ceiling. With a satisfied smile, Frank decided that they would come handy.</p><p>However, right now he just wanted to sleep and the slut needed to be kept somewhere. While his granddad had enjoyed tinkering with cars in the barn, his grandma had insisted on something for herself. As a compromise, he had built her a pantry into the barn. Frank now pushed the boy there and found a completely empty room. No furniture, no food, no tools. Satisfied, he pushed the boy in and watched him fall to the floor. When he didn't make any attempt to get up again, he locked the door and went back to the house to get some sleep.</p><p>His dreams that night were filled with memories of a tight boy cunt and desperate screams. Frank woke up with a leaking cock and for a moment, he considered the naked body of his wife. They had always enjoyed fucking each other and she surely wouldn't turn him down.</p><p>However, the thought of his son, waiting in the barn to be raped, made his decision easy. Not bothering with clothes, Frank walked to the barn naked.</p><p>Opening the door to the pantry, he found David curled up on the floor. The naked boy was shivering and appeared to be feverish. Upon hearing the door open, his eyes had connected shortly with his father's but he didn't appear to have the strength for more.</p><p>Frank crouched down in front of him and regarded the boy in silence. It hadn't been cold enough during the night for the boy to catch a cold and he had been fine the day before. For a moment, he wondered if this was a side effect of the pills that Amy had been feeding him but he didn't think so.</p><p>This only left something psyche-related and Frank had to shake his head. Did he really already break the slut? He grabbed the boy's jaw and forced his son to look at him.</p><p>"You don't think that this will save you, do you? I'll fuck you even when you're sick. I don't care if you run a fever or puke your guts out. I will rape that boy cunt of yours and we both know that you will love every second of it. You're a whore and you need to be used like one."</p><p>Reaching between the boy's legs, he grabbed his balls in a tight grip.</p><p>"Remember when I raped you yesterday? You didn't even need mommy's pills to get hard. You loved being split open by the cock that made you. You're a born cock whore and you want to be ruined by your daddy's cock."</p><p>Squeezing his son's balls hard, he watched the first drops of precum appearing on the boy's half hard dick.</p><p>"Fuck, you really are a worthless piece of fuck meat, aren't you?"</p><p>Increasing the pressure on the boy's balls, he watched him moan painfully and squirm in his steel grip but his cock continued to grow harder.</p><p>A flash of inspiration had Frank drag his son into the next room. He searched the workbench and immediately found what he was looking for. In one quick movement, he had fixed the boy's balls with a cable binder.</p><p>He tightened it until they were dark red and extremely painful looking. Pushing the boy face down on the workbench, he leaned close and continued their earlier conversation.</p><p>"That's what you want, don't you? Me owning your fucking body and making you beg for my cock in your boy cunt. Look how hard you are just thinking about it."</p><p>Kicking the boy's legs apart, he watched precum drip to the ground.</p><p>"Such a whore for daddy's cock, I'm sure you have been fantasizing about this. Did you imagine me raping you like that little slut eight years ago? I made her scream like a pig but you already know that, don't you? I saw you, boy, watching me rip her fucking clothes off and break her holes in. Did you get hard that night? I bet you shot your first load in your cute little boy panties. Daddy turned you into a whore that night and you didn't even know it."</p><p>Thinking back to that night, Frank remembers his then three year old son standing in the room, sucking his thumb and watching stupidly while his father raped his babysitter.</p><p>The screams of that slut had turned him on so much but having his baby boy watch had been the icing on the cake. During his time in prison, he had dreamed often of that night and over time his mind had conjured increasingly perverse scenarios.</p><p>The first time his dreams had replaced the girl with his little son, he had come like a fountain. From that day on, David had become the star of his sick fantasies. Of course he hadn't expected to ever get a chance to make his dreams come true.</p><p>Coming back to the present, Frank became aware of two things: his son humping the bench and his own rock hard cock. Not wasting any more time, he spread the boy's ass cheeks and admired the reddened but oh so tight asshole. Without further preparation, he pushed one of his fingers in. The boy released a moan but continued humping the surface under him. Adding a second finger, his son's moans became slightly more painful and for a moment, the movements of his hips faltered.</p><p>Frank leaned close again. "Come on, slut, you don't need to pretend, we both know that you love the pain. You need to be hurt to get off, so daddy will make you scream."</p><p>With these words, Frank aligned his cock with his son's pucker and brutally rammed it in. His boy's scream went straight to his cock and he gripped the boy's hips hard. For the next couple of minutes, he rode the tight cunt like he would a hooker and enjoyed the painful moans of his son. Soon he felt the increasing need to come and in the last second, he ripped out his cock, turned the boy around and shot his cum directly into his face.</p><p>Covered in his father's cum, his cock still leaking but unable to come due to his bound balls, he looked absolutely perfect. Frank decided to leave him like that.</p><p>Apparently, the boy must have suspected something because he choose that moment to open his mouth. "Please, daddy, I... please, I need... please..."</p><p>Frank didn't let him talk further, instead he backhanded him like at home. "SHUT UP, WHORE...", he screamed at him. "I decide when you come, understood?"</p><p>Grabbing the boy again at his neck, he threw him back in the pantry and went back to the house to have breakfast with his wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy travels down memory lane...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p><p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast, Amy offered to look after their son, while Frank decided to chop some wood. He had been working for nearly an hour, when he saw her finally walk to the barn. She was carrying a small box and curiosity had him follow not long after.</p><p>When he reached the pantry door, he found her on the floor, holding their feverish son against her body. The content of the box had been unpacked and she was using a small, wet towel to clean the boy's face.</p><p>Slowly moving downwards, she soon reached his crotch. His balls looked very painful, dark red and swollen. She carefully touched them and the boy released a painful moan while trying to curl into himself.</p><p>Unwilling to let him move away, she forced him to lie on his back. Lifting her skirt, she swung one of her legs over his and settled on top of him. She leaned closed to him and closed her lips over his. Pushing her tongue into the familiar warmth, she frenched him like a lover.</p><p>After about a minute, she released his mouth and started speaking. "Mhh, I've missed your slutty mouth, I can't get enough of you."</p><p>Looking down at his painful balls, she appeared to be in deep thought for a moment, before adressing him again.</p><p>"Tell me, baby, have you been a good whore for daddy? He loves raping young cunts like you and we want him happy, don't we?"</p><p>Giving his already hurting balls a light squeeze, she continued. "Daddy is going to hurt you a lot and you will love every second because you were born to be fucked and used."</p><p>Seeing the boy's eyes tear up again, she opened her blouse and released her large tits. Pressing the boy's against them, she crooned softly.</p><p>"Shh, baby, don't cry. Suck mommy's tits." Forcing the boy's mouth up, she breathed a satisfied sigh when he immediately started sucking like a baby.</p><p>With a smile she thought back to him as a toddler. He had always loved to feed on her large udders and when Frank had gone to prison, she had needed to feel her little boy close. It hadn't been hard to get him used to it again and soon he had spent a considerable amount of time sucking his mom's tits.</p><p>At first she had just enjoyed the closeness but soon her cunt got wet the moment she felt his slutty little lips on her nipples. </p><p>On his fifth birthday, she had presented him with a large chocolate cake and in a moment of inspiration had smeared some on her tits. While the boy had licked them clean, she had fingered her cunt and had come with a loud scream.</p><p>From that day on, she always got off by having him lavish her tit bags. Sometimes she would push her wet fingers into his mouth afterwards and he would lick them clean.</p><p>Soon it wasn't enough and she began to play with his little boy cock, massaging it until the boy squirmed away.</p><p>Over time it appeared like he wanted to resist her advances and that simply wouldn't do. So she did some research and found the little wonder pills. Initially, she just tried one and it seemed to make him calmer.</p><p>Sometimes he would suck her tits for hours, like in a trance and she would get off repeatedly. Of course she continued to play with his cock and to her pleasure he soon started getting hard.</p><p>On his tenth birthday, she sucked him off for the first time and afterwards he turned distant. Unwilling to loose her little slut, she increased the dosage and made sure to get him off regularly.</p><p>Two pills turned him into a horny little boy, dripping all over the place and rubbing himself against every available surface.</p><p>Watching her own son turn into a horny slut got her hotter than ever and she knew that she needed his cock in her cunt.</p><p>When he turned eleven, she started to teach him how to lick her cunt and began planning that special day of their first fuck. Never could she have imagined that Frank would not only return that day but als join her in her sexual abuse of their little boy.</p><p>Of course she knew about Frank's preference for young cunt. After his arrest she had tried to defend him, so the police officer had shown her the video. Apparently Frank had decided to record the rape of her son's fourteen year old babysitter and she had watched her husband brutally take the little girl.</p><p>Her screams had clearly fueled his lust and when he had finished, he had left a broken cum dump behind. Amy had never been able to forget the dead look in the girl's eyes. It got her cunt juices flowing to that day.</p><p>Now looking down at her own little slut, she couldn't wait for his daddy to break him. Stroking her boy's cheek, she whispered:  "Soon, baby, you will be nothing more than a broken slut. Your daddy is going to make you scream and you will beg for more. You will spend the rest if your life with your legs spread and cum dripping out of your boy cunt."</p><p>Pushing the boy's head up, she gave him another deep kiss. "Come on, baby, time to eat mommy's cunt. You don't need your medicine for that, you're a born cunt eater."</p><p>Forcefully pushing the boy down, she soon felt his tongue go to work. The wet sounds of his mouth soon mixed with her horny moans. Pushing them into a 69 position, she admired his swollen balls before putting them in her mouth.</p><p>His scream echoed through the barn but she didn't stop. Spurred on by the horrid pain, he began to fight her but was cut short, when strong arms pinned him down.</p><p>Keeping the boy immobilized under his bulk, Frank addressed Amy. "The little slut is not very thankful, is he? Looks like he needs to learn his place..."</p><p>Frank pressed one of his knees on the boy's lower back and forced his head back between his mother's thighs. "Suck that fucking cunt, boy or I'll break your back!"</p><p>Not waiting for a response, Frank pulled down his zipper and released his cock. Aligning it with his son's asshole, he changed his plan in the last second and pushed his hard cock between his thighs, directly against his balls.</p><p>David's cry of pain got swallowed by his mother's cunt and Frank began to rut hard against him. While hitting the boy's tortured balls with every thrust, he made also sure to force his head against his mother's cunt.</p><p>It didn't take long for both adults to come and Frank bathed the boy's balls in his daddy cum. Releasing his hold, he was disappointed to see that his son had lost consciousness during their session.</p><p>Pushing him off to the side like a used rag, he helped his wife up and they went back to the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have been chased by some plot bunnies and they want me to tell you more of David's new life.</p><p>Would you like that? I should warn you, the tags and warnings will expand because little David has much to learn...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A visit to the doctor...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p><p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Frank returned to the barn, his anger spiked at the situation found. David hadn't moved from his earlier position and when he tried to rouse him, he showed no sign of recognition. His breathing erratic and eyes glassy, Frank pushed him into a seating position, checked his vitals and found a hammering pulse. His forehead was still burning up and he seemed to be in a feverish delirium.</p><p>A long string of loud curses left Frank's mouth and in a fit of rage, he hit the boy's face. His son fell back to the ground and again lost consciousness. Attracted by the commotion, Amy entered the barn und was greeted her angry husband.</p><p>"Can you believe that fucking whore? Got his holes stuffed a couple of time and now plays sick. I should have beaten some sense into him first..."</p><p>Saying these words triggered a memory in Frank and he thought back to his late teenage years. His family had come visit the cabin often and he remembered his father's friendship with a local doctor named Walter. They had spent a lot of time together, often going hunting and camping in the wild.</p><p>For one of these camping trips, Walter had shown up with a boy, no older than maybe four or five and had introduced him as his son. Frank had been too old to care for spending time with the kid, so he had ignored him throughout the weekend.</p><p>However, the last night before returning home, he had awoken, initially unsure of the reason. Listening into the darkness, he had identified groaning and decided to investigate. Slipping out of his tent, he had found their camping site deserted. </p><p>Following the sounds, he had to cover quite a distance before he reached a clearing. There he found his father as well as the doctor and his son. The little boy had been spread over a tree trunk and the doctor was beating him with a belt. The boy's screams had been reduced to groans by stuffing his little boy panties into his mouth.</p><p>Letting his eyes wander over to his father, he had found him beating a hard and angry looking cock. Getting hard himself, Frank had followed his example and gotten his cock out. The doctor had also been clearly getting off on whipping the boy and after a number of increasingly brutal attacks, had come in his pants.</p><p>Frank remembered the man walking up to the little boy and forcing his head to look at him. The boy's face had been wet from crying and the doctor had removed the fabric from the boy's mouth.</p><p>His voice had been hard when he ordered "Say it, boy" and the kid had immediately responded with a sobbed "Thank you, daddy... "</p><p>Big tears had continued to run down his face and he had presented his ass, begging desperately "Please, daddy, please... need more... hurt me... please!"</p><p>However, the doctor had pushed the panties back into his mouth and wordlessly started walking back to the camp. The boy and Frank's father had soon followed. The next morning, he had watched the boy intensively but he didn't show any unusual behavior for a boy of his age.</p><p>Coming back to the present, Frank considered his options. His son seemed to need medical attention and he knew the inherent risks in that. But maybe moving to the cabin had been a good decision in many ways, as it bought him closer to his father's old friend.</p><p>While driving through the town the day before, he had seem the sign of the doctor's practice and looking at his watch, he saw a perfect opportunity. Taking into account the drive there, he calculated an arrival time of shortly after 7pm, therefore ensuring the absence of other patients.</p><p>He explained his plans to Amy and carried the boy to his truck. Not bothering with clothes or a blanket, he pushed him naked into the back seat and got on his way.</p><p>During the drive, Frank felt his anger rise again and he had stop himself from taking it out on the boy. He reminded himself that he had plans for his fuck toy and needed to get him fixed for that.</p><p>Exactly as planned, Frank arrived after most businesses were closed and the town looked nearly deserted. Stopping in front of the practice, he saw the lights still on. Taking a deep breath, he exited the car and tried the front door.</p><p>Finding it open, he walked in and looked around. He heard noises from one of the treatment rooms and pushing the door open, encountered a man roughly in his twenties.</p><p>"Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Jacobsen..."</p><p>"And you found him..." The man approached Frank with a bright smile and outstretched hand. For a moment, confusion stoped Frank from responding but he caught himself and shook the man's hand.</p><p>"Ahem, sorry, my name is Frank Miller. We might have a misunderstanding, I am looking for Walter Jacobsen..."</p><p>Various emotions flickered over the man's face, before he seemed to push them down and respond in the same friendly manner as before.</p><p>"Of course, Walter was my father, he passed away last year. I'm Derek Jacobsen, this is now my practice.</p><p>Derek... cute little Derek... crying out in pain... the belt mercilessly raining down his back... "Please, daddy, please... need more... hurt me... please!"</p><p>Frank felt himself grow hard and had to visibly shake himself to get out of the memory. Looking at the man in front of him, he tried to reconcile him with that crying boy. A tall build, with suggested muscles under his doctor's coat, dark unreadable eyes, short black hair on a very attractive face, with the shadow of a beard giving him a slightly rebellious air.</p><p>Apparently he had been appraising Derek for too long, as he could see his mood darken. Remembering the reason for his visit, he decided to get to it.</p><p>"I'm sorry for barging in so late but my boy has fallen ill..." Once he word boy had left Frank's mouth, he could see something shift in Derek's eyes. If he hadn't been watching closely, he might have missed it but now it jumped at him.</p><p>He must have pointed behind himself because  seconds later, the doctor had walked by him and out to his car. He watched him hoist the boy out of the back seat and carry him into the practice. By the time Frank had closed his car door and followed them inside, the young doctor was already in the middle of his examination of David.</p><p>He watched him check his eyes and throat, take his temperature and check his heartbeat.</p><p>"Did you give him anything?"</p><p>Startled by the doctor's question, Frank tried to remember the story that he had thought up during the drive over. However, before he could respond, Derek continued speaking.</p><p>"If you drug them, you need to keep the dosage consistent, otherwise their body will fight it. Your boy is dehydrated, always remember to give them fluids between fuckings. And his balls are inflamed, cable binders are handy but not convenient for long term use."</p><p>Rubbing his gloved finger over the boy's asshole, he hummed for a moment.</p><p>"I guess you only started his training recently but you did a good job on his boy cunt. I recommend to use butt plugs..."</p><p>Having frozen at the beginning of the doctor's speech, Frank flew into action and grabbed the man's head. Jerking him back, he growled into his face.</p><p>"What the fuck are you talking about? If you think that I..."</p><p>He didn't get further as Derek interrupted him. "I remember you... you and your father... he liked to watch when daddy beat me..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's add a desperate pain slut to the mix...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p>
<p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank released the young doctor as if burned by his words and took a step back. Staring at the man, he became aware of his own ragged breathing and thumping heart.</p>
<p>He tried to calm himself and watched Derek walk back to his patient.</p>
<p>"It's harder to train them at this age. They are more stubborn and tend to fight back. Luckily their bodies are more resistant and they can be used longer."</p>
<p>Lifting the unconscious boy's cock up, he applied some pressure to his dark red and painfully swollen balls.</p>
<p>"The cable binder has restricted some blood flow. I don't expect any long term effects but it needs to come off soon. I strongly suggest a private setting for that, he is going to be in excruciating pain and will scream a lot."</p>
<p>Making eye contact again, he continued.</p>
<p>"If I may make a suggestion... I can provide him with an injection that will help with the dehydration and boost his immune system... if you wish I can also add some drugs to make him enjoy the pain."</p>
<p>Having regained some of his control, Frank eyed the young doctor suspiciously. "And what do you expect in exchange for your services...?"</p>
<p>Lowering his eyes in an unexpected sign of submission, Derek mumbled something. Not in the mood for games, Frank barked at him. "SPEAK UP, BOY!"</p>
<p>"I want you to hurt me, Sir...", he answered in a soft voice and Frank watched this grown man turn into the little pain slut that he had witnessed all these years ago.</p>
<p>"I want you to make me scream, Sir, it's been so long, I really need it." Pleading eyes sought his and Frank felt himself grow fully hard.</p>
<p>Considering the surprising offer, he watched Derek open his mouth again. "Please, Sir..." </p>
<p>He didn't get further than that before Frank hit him hard. His head whipped around with the force of the impact and he stumbled back. Catching himself before falling, he levelled a surprised look at Frank.</p>
<p>"Shut up, slut, I didn't tell you that you could talk. Fix that whore over there and drug him up good. I want to have that piece of shit screaming on my cock soon. And clean that blood off your face, you look pathetic."</p>
<p>Glancing into a nearby mirror, Derek stared in wonder at the blood dripping down his face. Frank's punch had left him with a laceration over his right eye, which was steadily bleeding.</p>
<p>Looking back at Frank, his eyes had now a glassy quality and he immediately got to work on David.</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir, of course, thank you, Sir!" Setting an intravenous drip, he explained his actions. "This infusion will provide your boy with electrolytes and help him to hydrate better."</p>
<p>Walking over to the medicine cabinet, he prepared a syringe with a mix of three different liquids. "This is my personal recipe. The first component will reduce inflamation, that should also help with the restricted blood flow in his balls. The second will increase his libido, he will beg to be used for at least ten hours straight."</p>
<p>Swallowing for a moment, Derek's eyes danced nervously around the room before continuing. "The third one will manipulate his pain receptors, he will still feel the pain but he will also get off on it. But you need to be careful, he will crave pain without any interest in his own well-being."</p>
<p>Watching the doctor curl his fingers into fists and press hard into his own palms, Frank moved in front of him. "So it will basically turn him into a pain slut like yourself..."</p>
<p>Presented with another surprised look, he wrapped on of his hands around the doctor's throat and squeezed tight. "That's what you are, isn't it? A mindless pain slut, craving more and more without regard for the consequences. Just how fucked up are you, boy?"</p>
<p>Watching the man fight to breathe, Frank was surprised when he made no attempt to free himself from the grip on his throat. He gasped and wheezed but remained otherwise still. Soon tears were running down his red face and his body started to shake.</p>
<p>Frank felt Derek's pulse weaken under his hand and released him before he lost consciousness. Clearly dizzy from the lack of air, the doctor steadied himself at the cabined behind him and took deep, long breaths.</p>
<p>Raising his eyes back to Frank, he implored him: "Please, I need more..."</p>
<p>Before he could say more, Frank had landed another hit on his face and Derek found himself on the floor.</p>
<p>"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP, SLUT?", Frank screamed at him and watched him cower like a small boy. Massaging his hard cock through his jeans, he made a split second decision.</p>
<p>"Listen, slut, I'm going to say this only once. Shoot up my boy whore with that cocktail of yours and pack whatever you need for the weekend. You're going to come with us."</p>
<p>Expecting resistence, he didn't let Derek speak. "You open that mouth for anything other than Yes Sir and I will make sure that the whole town knows what a pathetic slut you are."</p>
<p>Pointing to David, Frank held his breath in anticipation of Derek's next action. He could see the wheels in the man's head turning, before he unsteadily got up and grabbed the already prepared syringe. </p>
<p>He walked over to David and carefully injected him with the drug cocktail. Within seconds, the boy started moaning.</p>
<p>Turning back to the boy's father, he awaited his new orders. "Grab your things and put a sign up that the practice will be closed tomorrow. You don't open on Saturday, correct?"</p>
<p>A small head shake confirmed his assumption and he continued. "You better be sure that you want this... once we start, it will only end when I say so."</p>
<p>Looking into the doctor's eyes, he saw a mix of fear and anticipation. "Yes, Sir..."</p>
<p>Frank watched him collect a small brown overnight bag and took it from him. "You carry the whore, he better be ready to be fucked by the time we're home..."</p>
<p>Turning around, he left without waiting for a response. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Derek pick up David and they followed him to the car.</p>
<p>Without further orders, Derek got into the backseat with the boy and they started their silent trip back to the farm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting Derek into the mix...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p><p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arriving home, Frank ordered them to stay in the car and left to fill in Amy about their visitor. Returning to the car, he gestured for Derek to bring the boy into the barn. </p><p>During the drive, David's moaning had steadily increased and when picked up, Frank could see that his boy cock was already hard and leaking pre-cum.</p><p>The boy's head rolled on the doctor's shoulder and it looked like he was slowly coming out of his earlier feverish state. Derek walked them into the barn and put him und his overnight bag on a nearby bench.</p><p>Turning around, he wasn't prepared for the punch coming his way. Again his head whipped around and the wound over his eye reopened. His vision partially blurred by blood, he didn't see Frank come at him again. A series of punches rained on his face, leaving him on the edge of loosing consciousness and continously bleeding onto the floor.</p><p>Ignoring the disoriented pain slut for a moment, Frank turned back to his young son. Still seated on the bench, his hips made short, abrupt movements, as if to hump an unseen hole.</p><p>Frank didn't waste time on getting naked, instead just lowered his zipper and pulled his hard cock out. He strode over to his son, turned him around and pushed him over the bench.</p><p>He heard him mutter in a low voice. "Yes, pleeease, make it hurt." The boy's hips began to hump in earnest, pushing his cock against the hard surface.</p><p>Grabbing the boy's hair, Frank pulled his head back and spit in his face. "What do you want, whore?"</p><p>The boy's hips got more frantic and he whined: "Pleeease, more..."</p><p>Grabbing his balls in a brutal squeeze, his son released a loud scream and large spurt of pre-cum. "Fuck, yesssss, harder..."</p><p>Pushing his head down, Frank aligned his hard cock with the boy's hole and brutally rammed in. Another scream echoed through the barn and more cum dripped from his boy cock.</p><p>Hammering mercilessly into his son's tight cunt, Frank made sure to crush his boy cock again the bench with every thrust.</p><p>"Fucking whore, that's it, take daddy's cock. Gonna make you scream, turn you into a fucked up pain slut like the hole over there."</p><p>Switching them around in a fluent motion, Frank sat on the bench with his eleven year old son impaled on his cock. Spreading his boy's legs wide, he continued to rape his hole.</p><p>Guiding David's attention to the bleeding man on the floor, he started whispering. "Look at him, he's a worthless slut like you, he wants to bleed and scream and he would do anything to get that."</p><p>While talking, Frank watched Derek's eyes repeatedly flicker to his overnight bag. Assessing him for a moment, he became aware of the things that had escaped him before. The shaking of his hands, the nervous looks, the dark rings under his eyes. Even with the blood painting his face and discoloration setting in from his beating, Frank could see the extend of his self-destruction.</p><p>Feeling his cock pulse in his son's cunt, he ordered in a dark voice: "Got your ass over here, slut."</p><p>He watched Derek pick himself up slowly and unsteadily walk over. While he seemed to be focused on the floor, his eyes continued to wander to his bag.</p><p>Stopping in front of them, he flinched when Frank spoke again. "Get your cock out, slut." Shaking hands opened his pants and released his soft but surprisingly long cock.</p><p>"What's the matter, slut, can't get it up? Want me to slap you around some more? Or do you need something else...?"</p><p>With that last question, he saw Derek's eyes flicker again to the bag. "You're even more fucked up than I thought, aren't you?"</p><p>Pushing his son's face against the soft cock, he ordered him to suck. "Get that piece of meat hard, boy."</p><p>Looking back into the pain slut's face, he smirked at him. "What are you waiting for...? You need your fix, don't you? You're a drug whore, so shoot yourself up!"</p><p>Wide eyes, full of shame and need, stared at Frank. Their staring contest was only broken by a horny moan. Little David had followed his father's orders and was now greedily stuffing Derek's soft cock in his mouth.</p><p>A shiver went through the doctor's body and to stop the shaking of his hands, he balled them into fists. Frank watched him fight his need and started loosing his patience.</p><p>"Stop thinking, you piece of trash. Your daddy raised you as pain slut and you're simply too weak. You need to fuck yourself up, so you have the balls to beg others to destroy you."</p><p>Pushing his son's head further down the man's cock, Frank screamed at Dereck: "FUCKING DO IT!"</p><p>This seemed to do the trick and shaking hands grabbed the bag. Careful to not dislodge his cock from the boy's mouth, Derek removed a syringe, a small plastic bottle and a tourniquet.</p><p>Holding the first two in his left hand, he applied the last to his arm, pulling it tight with his teeth. Next he prepared his shot and Frank marveled at his desperation. With his hands shaking stronger than before, he failed twice to draw up the syringe and tears sprung up in his eyes.</p><p>Finally succeeding, he carelessly let the bottle fall to the floor. Pushing up his sleeve, Frank was presented with an impressive collection of puncture marks. Derek started searching for a vein and upon finding one, immediately pushed the syringe in.</p><p>After drawing a drop of blood into the syringe, he injected the drug with one continuous push. Throwing the empty needle carelessly into his bag, he released the tourniquet and let his head fall back.</p><p>Within seconds, Frank witnessed the drug taking effect. A hard shudder went through the doctor's body and he released a loud moan. His hips snapped forward and David started gagging on Derek's growing cock.</p><p>Completely glassed over eyes focussed on the boy and he grabbed his head in a strong grip. Mindlessly, he began to pound his cock into the boy's throat.</p><p>The brutal rape of his throat, combined with the hard cock of his father fucking his boycunt, pushed the boy into a frenzy. Caught between the two cocks, he moaned like a bitch in heat and tried to force them deeper into his holes.</p><p>Once the doctor's cock was hard, Frank adressed him again. "How does it feel, slut? Are you enjoying your drug high? Your daddy would be so proud of you... shooting yourself up like a cheap drug whore and then rape a little boy's throat. But you want more, don't you? You want to ruin that boy cunt, hear him beg for pain, just like you..."</p><p>Drugged eyes found his and he could see the perverse lust in them. "Come on, what are you waiting for, destroy him."</p><p>Pushing his son back against his chest, he spread his legs as far as possible, showing his large daddy cock buried in his boy's ass. "Push your cock in, let's see how nice he screams..."</p><p>Deep in his drug high, he watched the young doctor work his cock hard before aligning it with the boy's cunt. Without a warning, he pushed in and burried two-third of his meat along the other man's cock. </p><p>David released an ear piercing scream, which ended in a horny moan. Incoherent words fell from the boy's mouth and Derek used that moment to bury the rest of his cock deep in his ass.</p><p>Not giving him time to recover, the drugged out man began a brutal fuck rhythm, thrusting his cock to the hilt into the boy.</p><p>Fueled by the painful, horny moans of his son and the hard cock fucking against his own, Frank soon felt his orgasm rise. Remembering the doctor's words at the practice, he grasped the boy's balls and at the moment of his climax, released the cable binder.</p><p>Frank felt his cum shoot into his son's bowls and at the same time the boy started screaming. Excruciating pain rocked through his small body, lighting his pain receptors on fire. With the drug still flowing through his veins, his brain translated the pain to pleasure and cum exploded out of his cock.</p><p>Frank felt is cock gripped even tighter, with the boy's cunt muscles milking both men's cocks. With a last hard push, Derek burried his cock deep in David's ass and came with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p><p>Tell me... do you like Derek? He slipped into the story and I think I will keep the pain slut around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuck fest with two drugged up sluts...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p>
<p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exhausted panting echoed through the barn. Frank's cock had gone soft but it remained trapped in the tight, wet heat of his son's cunt. Derek had remained hard after coming and he continued to rock into the boy's hole, sliding against Frank's meat with every stroke.</p>
<p>After his explosive orgasm, David had blacked out but the consistent fucking made him regain consciousness. Frank watched him spread his legs like a street whore and push himself into the doctor's long cock.</p>
<p>"Yesss, please, harder, fuck me harder..." Lost in a litany of begging, the boy continued to squeeze his boy cunt around the two cocks.</p>
<p>With his son gone into slut mode, Frank focused on the other drugged up whore in the room. The young doctor had desperation, bordering on panic, written all over his face. Sweat on his forehead, his eyes glassy, he continued fucking like his life depended on it. Under his panting, Frank noticed some muttering and was able to catch parts of it.</p>
<p>"Slut... yes daddy... so good... hurt your slut... please... need more..."</p>
<p>He seemed to be caught in a memory or maybe a drug-induced hallucination but not really aware of the boy impaled on his cock.</p>
<p>Feeling himself getting hard again, Frank pulled his cock out and carefully lifted his son off his lap. Pushing David further up on the doctor's cock had both of them moan and he watched Derek trying to compensate for the extra weight.</p>
<p>Loosing his balance, he doubled over and squashed the boy under him, ramming his cock deep into his hole. This tore another scream turned moan from the little boy.</p>
<p>The sound seemed to fuel his fuckers need and he started pounding into the eleven year old without mercy. Fisting his cock to the perverse sounds of a hard man cock ruining his little boy's cunt, Frank felt another orgasm approaching.</p>
<p>Walking closer to his boy whore, he aimed his cock and shot his cum into his son's moaning face. At the first drops, David opened his mouth and tried to catch his daddy's fuck juice. Stretching his neck, he engulfed his father's cock head and sucked on him like a baby.</p>
<p>Swallowing his daddy's cum, the boy shuttered through a dry orgasm, his boy cock twitching but empty. His horny moans then slowly turned painful, as Derek continued to fuck into the boy's overused cunt.</p>
<p>Still caught in his own head, his mumbling got louder. "Yesss, daddy, beat me, hurt me, daddy, please..."</p>
<p>Walking around the drugged up whore, Frank slowly pulled his belt from his pants. For a moment, his mind wandered back to the scene in the woods so many years ago.</p>
<p>Little Derek, bent over the tree trunk, getting hit by his father's belt, begging for more.</p>
<p>Coming back to the present, Frank raised the belt and let it dance over the pain slut's back. With the first impact, Derek started chanting. "Yessss, daddy, yes, hurt me, so good, more, please, harder, need more, hurt your slut, break your slut, please, daddy..."</p>
<p>Every lash on his back seemed to heighten his lust and he brutally rammed into the boy cunt under him. David started crying, unable to handle the overload of having come twice already, experiencing his first double fuck and now getting his sore hole raped.</p>
<p>However, with the drugs still in his system, pain and lust soon merged and despite crying out in pain, his boy cock started to get hard again.</p>
<p>Frank continued to whip the doctor's back, leaving dark welts. When he felt his cock grow hard for the third time, he began to put all his strength into the lashes.</p>
<p>"Please, daddy, more, harder, make me bleed, daddy, please..."</p>
<p>With a last brutal lash, Frank managed to catch the doctor's balls and he released a high scream. Burying himself deep into the boy under him, he shot his load into the used hole.</p>
<p>Seeing him loose control, Frank threw away the belt and grabbed his ass. Spreading the pain slut's cheeks, he aligned his cock and pushed in dry.</p>
<p>"Yes, daddy, yes, rape me, rape your slut, need you daddy, please, ruin my ass, daddy..."</p>
<p>He set a brutal rhythm, raping the drugged up slut hard and without mercy. The tight hole had him come soon and he shot his fuck juice deep into the man.</p>
<p>Having also fucked him into the boy, he watched David experience another dry climax before loosing consciousness.</p>
<p>Focussing back on the slut impaled on his cock, he became aware of his renewed mumbling. "Please, daddy, want to make you proud, hurt me, daddy, only you, daddy, please, hurt me more..."</p>
<p>Frank removed his cock from the drug slut's ass and watched his cum run down his legs. Pulling him back and out of his son's used cunt, he turned him around and hit him hard enough to make him bleed again.</p>
<p>Still under the influence of his favourite drug cocktail, Derek immediately started jerking his cock. "Yes, daddy, harder, please, make me bleed, hit me harder..."</p>
<p>Giving into the slut's begging, Frank attacked him, hitting him repeatedly until he was lying on the floor, his face a bloody mess. During the beating, the doctor did not stop once beating off, coming only when close to blacking out.</p>
<p>Looking down on the worthless piece of fuck meat, Frank aimed his cock at him and relaxed his bladder. A hot stream of piss showered the man, leaving him in a puddle of blood and piss.</p>
<p>Looking around, Frank decided to call it a night. He carried his boy whore into the pantry and locked the door. Preparing to leave the doctor in the barn for the night, Frank heard a soft whimper from the man.</p>
<p>He walked closer and bent down. "What do you want, slut?" Glassy eyes looked up at him and after swallowing repeatedly, he quietly said "Thank you, Sir, for using me... I know I'm a worthless slut... I'm sorry..."</p>
<p>Breaking down in heavy sobbing, Frank ignored the man and went to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding the right partner...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p>
<p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the next morning, Frank was ambushed by his wife. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Bringing a stranger into this... what if he goes to the police? You might be willing to go to prison again but I'm not."</p>
<p>Talking herself into a rage, she got up and in his face. "You fucking stupid idiot. I should have know that you would fuck up again. Couldn't control yourself with that little slut, had to film her and deliver them the evidence on a silver platter. Now you imbecile bring a witness..."</p>
<p>Close to getting hysterical, she began to threaten him. "I promise you, I will not go down with you. I'll tell them how you raped our little boy and I couldn't do anything to stop you. They will believe me, they know you're just a perv who's into young cunt, they will lock you away forever."</p>
<p>Deep in her tirade, Amy didn't see the fist before it connected with her face. Her head snapped back and the force had her crash to the floor. Frank was on her in a second and grabbed her jaw in an iron grip.</p>
<p>"Who do you thing you are, you fucking whore?", Frank spit in her face. "You're a fucked up cunt who gets off on riding her little boy's cock and begs him to fill her with his fuck juice. I bet you wish he would knock you up so you have more fuck toys to play with."</p>
<p>Ripping the dress off her shoulders, he pushed out her large tits and started kneading one brutally.</p>
<p>"Look at yourself, whore, you are fuck meat, just like your little boy slut. Should have knocked you up more, it's the only thing you're really good for."</p>
<p>Pondering that thought for a moment, Frank let a cruel smile grow on his face. "You know what, whore, I think I just found some use for you..." Grabbing the side of her head, he smashed her against the table and watched her crumble to the floor. </p>
<p>Not bothering with covering her tits, he lifted her up and carried her to the car. Next he walked to the barn and kicked the still sleeping young doctor awake.</p>
<p>"Wake up, slut, I got work for you..." Blood shot eyes found his and Frank admired his handy work. The man's face was covered in bruises, with dried blood all over one side of his face.</p>
<p>Pulling him up by his arm, the pain slut swayed and would have fallen without Frank's help.  "Looks like I messed you up good, slut. Don't worry, I'll beat you some more later but right now I need your medical expertise."</p>
<p>The promise of more pain had the doctor's cock, still hanging from his fly, starting to grow hard again. Swallowing a laugh at the fucked up Pavlovian response, Frank ordered him to zip up and get into the car. After watching him stagger out of the barn, he turned to the pantry.</p>
<p>Frank opened the door and found his naked son in exactly the same position as the night before. Shaking his shoulder, the boy was slow to respond, clearly still fucked out after the recent events.</p>
<p>His face showed a kaleidoscope of colors and Frank could feel the need to add some more bruises. Feeling his cock harden at the thought, he pulled it out and pushed it against his son's mouth.</p>
<p>"Open up, whore, daddy needs to get off." Forcing the boy's jaw to open, Frank pushed in and forced his cock deep into his throat. David, still half asleep, was unable to fight the intrusion and started gagging on the large cock.</p>
<p>His efforts to get some air were thwarted by his father's strong grip. Forcing his son's head hard down his cock, he felt him convulse around his fuck meat. After a couple of hard thrusts, he shot his load down the boy's throat.</p>
<p>Pushing his fuck toy to the side, Frank put his cock back into his pants and watched his son cough up his fuck juice. Wracked by coughing and wheezing like a dying man, David didn't fight being dragged naked to the car.</p>
<p>Frank pushed him into the back seat together with his mother whore and the pain slut.</p>
<p>Driving back into town, Frank made sure to stay on the side roads. Coming up to the practice, he looked into the rear view mirror. "Does your office have a backdoor, slut?"</p>
<p>Raised from a light slumber, Derek tried to focus on the question. After a moment, Frank could see a nod and he took a turn to approach the building from the back. He parked the car and turned to the back seat.</p>
<p>"You take the breeding slut, I'll take the boy whore." Once they were in the building, Frank made sure to lock the doors from the inside.</p>
<p>On one thing his wife had been right, it had been stupid to provide evidence to the cops. He had been stupid, just focused on getting his rocks off and he had let himself get caught.</p>
<p>But six and a half years in prison had been a long time and he had spent most of it thinking up the most perverted scenarios. Getting caught again was out of the question and looking over to his newly aquired pain slut, Frank knew that he had found the perfect partner.</p>
<p>Derek lead them into the same treatment room where they had met only the day before. Shaking his head at the unforeseeable events of the last couple of hours, Frank watched him place his knocked out wife on the examination bed. He pushed his son into a chair nearby and strode over to the doctor.</p>
<p>Grabbing the man's hair, he dragged his head back and hissed in his face. "You want to be hurt, right? How about this, slut, I will keep you piece of shit and I will beat you within an inch of your life. I'll make you bleed and scream and I'll even help you fuck yourself up on drugs."</p>
<p>Feeling a bone deep shiver run through the man's body, Frank watched the slut's pants tighten over his growing cock. Leaning back into his body, Derek released a desperate moan. "Yes, daddy, yes, please, hurt me, need it so bad..."</p>
<p>Covering the bulge in the doctor's pants with his hand, Frank squeezed hard and was rewarded by another moan. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>"Yes, that's a good boy, daddy is going to destroy you. And you will help daddy, won't you? You will do everything I say and daddy will turn you into a perverted, mindless fuck slut. You will let daddy wreck you... your life, your career, your body... and you will still beg for more."</p>
<p>Brutally kneading the further hardening cock, Frank curled the fingers of his other hand around the man's throat. Slowly increasing the pressure on his windpipe, he continued talking.</p>
<p>"What do you say, slut? Do you want daddy to ruin you? I will beat the last shred of decency out of you and turn your life into a continuous cycle of pain and depravity."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting the breeding stock ready...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p>
<p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... a continuous cycle of pain and depravity."</p>
<p>The body leaning against Frank seemed to vibrate and he could feel the doctor's cock jerk against his hand.</p>
<p>"That is what you want, isn't it, slut?"</p>
<p>"Yesss, please, I need it, I am nothing, worthless. I'll do whatever you want, please, daddy, destroy your whore..."</p>
<p>Rubbing himself against Frank's hand in the front and his hardening cock in the back, Derek seemed to be oblivious to the other hand slowly restricting his breathing.</p>
<p>Frank tightening his grip and continued to whisper. "You followed into your father's footsteps, became a doctor, a savior. But you're not, are you, slut? Let me show you how to use your talents better..."</p>
<p>Steering them closer to the examination bed, he forced him to focus on Amy's unconscious body.</p>
<p>"This is my wife. She has been a decent fuck but she hasn't been used for breeding in too many years. Look at these large udders, just perfect for feeding..."</p>
<p>Turning the doctor around but not loosing his grip on his cock and throat, Frank looked directly into his eyes. "You will help me break her. Turn her into a breeding whore who will spend the rest of her life begging for cock and pushing out little fuck toys."</p>
<p>Pointing over to his son, he continued: "You will pump her full of fertility drugs so that her little boy over there can fuck a brother or sister into his mother's womb. I want you to drug him up, too, want him out of his fucking mind, raping her cunt until she is carrying his baby."</p>
<p>Frank watched the lack of oxygen work its magic on his pain slut. His eyes became unfocused and his heartbeat turned from hammering to barely tangible. Only his hips continued to seek friction, seemingly having pooled all available blood in his rock hard cock.</p>
<p>However, before he could black out, Frank released his throat, pushed down both of their pants and rammed his hard cock into the pain slut's ass. Instead of a scream, the doctor only released a wheeze, still teetering on the edge of unconsciousness.</p>
<p>Turning around to the little boy watching them with big eyes, Frank ordered "Get over here, whore!"</p>
<p>David slowly walked over and stopped in front of them. "What are you waiting for? Get his cock out, you little cock sucker..."</p>
<p>Frank watched him lower Derek's zipper and pull out the long, hard cock. The fuck meat looked obscene in his small hands and pre-cum was dripping through his fingers.</p>
<p>"Get on your knees boy and suck that monster. It's gonna stretch your cunt again soon and your spit is going to be the only lube you get."</p>
<p>Frank saw a mix of fear and lust cross his son's face, before the boy bent down and started clumsily sucking.</p>
<p>Establishing a brutal rhythm of raping his pain slut's ass and consequently pushing his cock into young David's mouth, Frank rode that hole until he was close to coming.</p>
<p>However, before he could come, he ripped out his cock and pushed Derek against the cabinet. His son, unable to keep the long cock in his mouth, fell to the floor.</p>
<p>Pressing down on the slut's throat again, Frank crowded him. "Time to earn your pain, slut. Shoot that breeding slut up with enough hormones to make her push out multiple fuck toys. And while you're at it, make sure that she gets off on it..."</p>
<p>It seemed to take a moment before his words reached the doctor. In slow motion, he turned around to the cabinet and began to collect medical supplies. He didn't even appear to be aware of the pants around his ankle, his hard leaking cock or his freshly raped, gaping asshole.</p>
<p>Frank watched in fascination the contradiction in front of him. Bloody, beat up face, large shadows under his eyes, shaking from probably both lust and his need for drugs, the young doctor was preparing like he would for any medical procedure.</p>
<p>Having become acquainted with the man's mannerisms, Frank soon recognized his nervous tick. Last time that he had seen it, the doctor had suggested to drug an eleven year old boy so that he would get off on pain.</p>
<p>Curious about the reason for it returning, he pressed against the slut's back, letting him feel his cock. "You want daddy's cock back in your cunt, don't you? Then you better earn it, show me how depraved you can get for daddy..."</p>
<p>A deep moan errupted from the man and a spurt of pre-cum shot from his cock. Rubbing himself alternately against Frank's cock and the cabinet, he seemed to be torn.</p>
<p>"Please, daddy, I need your cock, rape me, make it hurt..."</p>
<p>Not giving into the man's begging, Frank continued to speak. "You know what daddy wants... go on, boy... show me how far you're willing to go for daddy..."</p>
<p>Desperate eyes sought Frank's, before the doctor bent down to strip off his pants. Able to move freely now, he moved to the other side of the room and opened a small fridge. Rummaging around in it for a moment, he returned with a large, unmarked bag of fluid in his hands.</p>
<p>Swallowing a number of times nervously, he raised his eyes to the man who had promised to destroy him. "Please... I need... just once..."</p>
<p>Before he could finish his request, Frank had backhanded him and he had to catch himself on the furniture to prevent falling. Gripping the bag of fluid tightly, he raised it like an offering to his new master.</p>
<p>"This is what you want. I'm keeping it for the vet, it's a highly potent mix of bull sperm and hormones. Once they inject the breeding stock with it, they go fuck crazy for hours."</p>
<p>Seeing the confusion in Frank's eyes, he continued. "I have this patient, a farmer, he used it on a local girl, raped her good. She wanted to press charges but he had already knocked her up and her parents forced her to marry him. He still injects her with it and she is due with their fifth child next month."</p>
<p>Feeling a dark smile grow on his face, Frank showed his appreciation. "So let me see if I understand you correctly... you want to inject my wife with a mix of bull sperm and hormones, so her little boy can mount her and put a fuck toy into her womb?"</p>
<p>"Yes and I will also inject some into your son's balls. It will be excruciating but it will make him produce larger amounts of cum."</p>
<p>Looking down to the boy on the floor, Frank held his hand out and said: "Come here, boy, let daddy get you ready to rape and breed your mother whore..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new beginning for David and Amy...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p>
<p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little David slowly picked himself up from the floor and approached his father. Having sat down on a chair, Frank waited until the boy was in touching distance. Grabbing his son's arm, he pulled him into his lap and impaled him on his big cock.</p>
<p>Spreading the child's legs wide, he gave a nod to his pain slut. Having already drawn up five additional syringes, Derek approached the two of them and knelt down.</p>
<p>He grabbed one of the kid's balls and pushed the first needle in. The boy's scream echoed through the room and the doctor emptied the syringe in one push. He repeated the process with the other testicle and the boy screamed through it again.</p>
<p>Looking down, Frank saw that the boy's balls were dark red and swollen. Wondering about the remaining three injections on the floor, his pain slut surprised him. "The boy is now ready to breed his mother. But I think we should give him more..."</p>
<p>Letting his confusion about the doctor's proposal show on his face, the man continued to explain. "I can double the dosis of the injection. It won't have him produce more cum  than the original amount does but it will enlarge his balls to tennisball size. They will hurt constantly, especially during orgasm and the change will be permanent."</p>
<p>Feeling a surge of white hot lust at the man's idea, Frank's eyes went back to the syringes. "What about the fifth one?“</p>
<p>A nervous shudder ran through the man in front of him and Frank held his breath in horny anticipation. "This is dissolved cocaine, it will stimulate him, increase his sex drive and let him get off on the pain in his balls. Injected it is also ten times more addictive than snorted."</p>
<p>Smirking in the man's direction, Frank clarified: "So you want to turn my eleven year old son not just into a rapist of his own mother but also a fucked up drug slut?"</p>
<p>The pain slut's eyes glassed over and he nodded. "His life will just be about fucking and getting his next hit. He will do anything for that..."</p>
<p>"You mean that he will turn into you", Frank countered and let his appreciation of the idea show. "What are waiting for... fuck the little boy whore up, slut."</p>
<p>Derek didn't need any more encouragement and continued to inject two additional doses into the boy's balls. Frank watched them swell further until they looked like overblown tennisballs. Dark red, the skin stretched to the limit, he felt the need to touch them.</p>
<p>The boy had been screaming constantly during the injections and his voice had turned hoarse. Craddling the first enormous testicle, Frank could not stop himself from squeezing it and he was rewarded with another broken sound from the boy.</p>
<p>Giving the doctor another nod, he watched him pick up the last syringe and stand beside the boy. He grabbed his arm, searched for a vein and without further comment pushed the needle in. Contrary to his earlier injections, he made sure to inject him slowly.</p>
<p>Frank watched his son attentively and could see the exact moment the drug took effect. His eyes rolled back, his mouth fell open and he released a deep moan. With deep satisfaction, Frank witnessed his boy's first cocaine high.</p>
<p>Taking both balls into his hands, he pressed down and three things happened at once. The boy relased a sound like a dying animal, his cunt contracted around his father's cock and a massive amount of cum shot from his boy cock.</p>
<p>This triggered Frank's own orgasm and he pushed in deep, coating his son's insides with his cum. Lifting the boy off his cock, he watched his fuck juice run out of his ass before switching places and setting him into the chair.</p>
<p>He walked over to his wife and regarded her for a moment quizzically. "Why hasn't she woken up? The boy has been screaming like a pig at the slaughterhouse..."</p>
<p>Looking to the doctor for answers, he could see the return of the already well known tick. "What did you do, slut?", Frank barked at the man.</p>
<p>"Nothing... I swear... it was... I mean... she...", Derek tried to explain. Not in the mood for his stuttering, Frank crossed the room and backhanded him hard. Thrown to the floor, the young doctor seemed to crumble into himself and started sobbing.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, daddy, please, I'm sorry", he chanted, tears running down his face, clearly execting a worse response to come soon.</p>
<p>"Stop crying, slut, and explain what the fuck is going on! NOW!"</p>
<p>Between tears and hick-ups, the man began to explain. "When I saw her earlier unconscious in the car, I checked her vitals. By the gash on her head, I assumed that she must have fallen..."</p>
<p>"I knocked the fucking slut out against the table", Frank interjected from above.</p>
<p>"Yes, that explains it. She must have a concussion but her pupils aren't reacting the way they should..."</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you talking about, slut?“</p>
<p>"I... aehm.. I can't be sure without a cat scan but there is a chance of permanent damage."</p>
<p>Confused by the doctor's statement, Frank tried to clarify. "What do you mean with permanent damage?"</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, the man looked into Frank's eyes and said "Her pupil response is extremely slow and she doesn't react to outside stimuli. I suspect intracranial bleeding, that means that there is a high probabilty of brain damage."</p>
<p>Trying to comprehend the words, Frank was pulled from his musings by a moan from behind him. Looking back he found his son humping his brain damaged mother.</p>
<p>He appeared to be deep in his drug high, mindlessly chasing sexual release in the next available hole. Frank watched him climb up on the examination bed and spread his mother's legs. Aligning his boy cock, he pushed it into her cunt and began to fuck her like a dog in heat.</p>
<p>His massive balls smacked against her ass and the resulting pain seemed only to fuel his need.</p>
<p>Looking back to the doctor sitting on the floor, Frank got him back to work. "Get up, slut! Even a brain damaged whore can still push out fuck toys, shoot her up with that fucking bull sperm/hormone mix."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A stranger interrupts Frank's plans... or maybe not?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, before you read this fic, please review the warnings and tags carefully.</p>
<p>This work is a piece of fiction. I don't condone any of the acts or behaviors described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank watched Derek prepare three syringes with the sperm-hormone mixture. The first two he injected directly into Amy's tit bags before he turned back to him.</p>
<p>"I need to inject the last one directly into her uterus but..." His comment was accompanied by a hand wave in the direction of the boy currently raping her.</p>
<p>Frank didn't hesitate and hauled the boy away from his mother turned sex doll. With his boy cock ripped out of her fuck channel unceremoniously, he sprayed boy cum all over the floor.</p>
<p>Derek immediately took his place between Amy's legs and injected her with the fertility mix. However, before he could make space for her son to impregnate her, a new voice made Derek and Frank freeze.</p>
<p>"My, my, looks like my invitation to this party got lost in the mail...".</p>
<p>Slowly turning around, the men faced the owner of the voice. "Sir...", a broken whisper came from Derek and Frank picked up on the submissive undertone immediately.</p>
<p>A sadistic smirk flashed over the stranger's face. He slowly walked further into the room and approached Derek. His movements didn't show any hesitation and the second he was within touching distance, his fist connected with the pain slut's already bruised face.</p>
<p>The sheer force of the punch made Derek collide with the body behind him and he fell on Amy's unresponsive body. Not giving him time to respond, the man continued to hit him until he passed out.</p>
<p>With a pleased sigh, he turned back to scrutinize Frank and David. Not wasting any breath on introductions or questions regarding their state of undress, he came straight to the point: "That boy whore yours?"</p>
<p>Taking a leap of faith, Frank went with the same directness: "Yeah, you wanna breed his boy cunt? Little slut is drugged up good, feel free to make him scream."</p>
<p>Without wasting any time, the man opened his pants and released a monster cock. Even soft it appeared to be as wide as a beer can and by the look in his eyes, he was clearly planning to bury it deep in the young boy's ass. </p>
<p>"Hope he got the good stuff" was the only warning he got, before the man grabbed David's arm and dragged him over to the table. Pushing him face down, he kicked his legs apart and regarded his swollen hole.</p>
<p>Flashing a dark grin in Frank's direction, he aligned his slowly hardening cock. "Should have stretched him more, gonna ruin that cunt."</p>
<p>Grabbing the boy's small hips hard, he began to push in. For a moment, his efforts seemed in vain before an inhuman scream split the air. With a satisfied moan, he breached the boy's cunt.</p>
<p>"Fucking tight" he grunted, before pushing in mercilessly. Despite the heavy drugs in his system, the boy continued screaming like a pig and only stopped when he passed out halfway in.</p>
<p>A flash of anger danced over the man's face and he pointed over to the medicine cabinet. "Get the fucking smelling salt, wanna hear the cunt scream."</p>
<p>Frank moved immediately and grabbed the requested bottle. Walking over to the stranger currently raping his eleven year old son, he felt his swinging cock hardening between his legs.</p>
<p>Not waiting for further instructions, he opened the bottle and held it under David's nose. The boy immediately jerked up and apparently this was what the man had been waiting for. With a load roar, he burried his whole fuck meat in the boy's hole.</p>
<p>Another ear piercing scream echoed through the doctor's office and Frank made sure to keep the bottle under his son's nose.</p>
<p>Hearing a low moan behind him, he watched Derek slowly gain consciousness. He was still laying on top of the breeding slut and with the return of clear thought, his eyes immediately scanned the room for the stranger.</p>
<p>The man himself must not have heard his awaking or maybe he didn't care. Instead he continued to brutally rape the young boy under him.</p>
<p>Feeling his own need desperately, Frank issued an order. "Get your ass over here, slut." He watched Derek get off the woman's body and slowly walking over. Not letting the stranger out of his line of sight, he seemed to be seriously scared of the man. However, that didn't stop his cock from growing hard.</p>
<p>Frank pushed him down on his knees and offered his cock. "Get me off, slut, and I'll fuck you up afterwards." Not needing further encouragement, the pain slut immediately started sucking.</p>
<p>For a while, the room was filled only with wet cock sucking noises and balls slapping against a little boy's ass. Meanwhile, David seemed to have entered a nearly catatonic state, with glassy eyes, drool running out of his mouth and no more screams.</p>
<p>This clearly angered the man and he stopped fucking the boy. "Give him a shot!" he shouted at Derek, who immediately scrambled to prepare another syringe.</p>
<p>Recognizing the cocaine mixture from earlier, Frank watched him prepare a larger dose than before and Derek injected the boy without further prompting. For ten seconds, nothing happened, before his son released a deep moan and seemed to go crazy. He began to push himself back on the massive cock, forcing it deeper and effectively raping himself on it.</p>
<p>His boy cock began to drip, while at the same time the accompanying sounds spoke of horrendous pain. He panted like a dog and tears were running down his face. But he seemed to crave the pain and also to get off on it.</p>
<p>Watching his little boy ruin his own cunt on such a massive cock made Frank loose control. He pushed Derek down on his knees and forced his cock into his ass. Matching the speed and power of their trusts, both men brutally raped their fuck toys and unloaded their cock juice deep in their asses.</p>
<p>Ripping his massive cock out of the now obscenely gaping boy cunt, he presented it to Derek. "Clean it, slut."</p>
<p>While feeding his monster to the man on the floor, his eyes caught Frank's and he gave him a considering look. After a moment's hesitation, he offered his hand. "Name's Ben, get your fuck meat in my car, we need to talk."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come (cum) soon...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea to this story started as a One-Shot but I had lots of plot bunnies running around my head, all demanding that I turn it into a multi-chapter fic...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>